Resident Evil 5 Mayhem
by Malkon
Summary: Danny Golda, a Tae-Kwon-Doe instructor, finds himself trapped within a zombie filled town which was supposed to be zombie proof. He soon ends up teaming up with Chris Redfield and various other citizens, but just how did the zombie outbreak really begin?
1. The Twisted Tale Begins

**Resident Evil 5 Mayhem**

Racoon City. A city that never sleeps. This is usually because most of the time the citizens are usually on the run from the deadly T-virus and its effects on people. After being completely wiped out twice over, Racoon City was once again re-located to a barren wasteland, which transformed this wasteland into a booming city once more. Trying not to repeat the horrible history Racoon City is famous for, STARS and BRAVO operatives teamed up to protect the city from any harm that could come to it. However, the Umbrella corporation began the T-virus studies behind the cities back in a secluded area of Racoon City. No one even knew the trouble brewing within the depths of the city, and no one anticipated the horror of a fatal accident within the city, showing that...history can once again repeat itself...

**June 10th 2035, 12:00 noon Racoon City Tae-Kwon-Do Center**.

My name is Danny Golda. I am the co-owner and an instructor at the Racoon City Tae-Kwon-Do Center in downtown Racoon City. I was at the Center at about noon when my nightmare began. I had been teaching all day and I needed a bit of a break so I, at the time, was in my office practicing with a punching bag. Back and Forth the bag went as my arms darted out like a pair of cobras striking their pray. For what seemed like hours, really only about two minutes, I continued punching the bag with a force like no other. I eventually stopped because the activity was becoming boring, so for a second I stepped out of my office to check on the rest of the Center.

I looked over the side of the stairs that separated my office from the Center. I could see Zoe Clurche, another advanced instructor at the Center, training a group of kids to be able to chop a piece of wood in half. I smiled as one of the kids chopped his wooden block in half and recieved his yellow belt. I then focused my attention on Zoe. She was a blond haired girl whose piercing brown eyes made her the perfect combination, for the perfect crush...blushes This is besides the point so I am just going to move on. As I made my way down the stairs, Kraig Dunagan nearly ran into me in a hurried rush. Kraig is the Owner of the Center and he allowed me to help him open the center up. "What's the rush?" I smiled at Kraig. "There has been an emergency, I am going to go get the van. Get Zoe to help you round up the kids and meet me at the van with your stuff in five minutes." He rushed. "Is it serious?" I asked. "No questions, just get everyone together!" He yelled as he walked hurredly through the back door. I then got the feeling that he wasnt kidding. So I told Zoe about the incident and she began to gather the kids. I quickly ran to the back room and grabbed my bag of belongings. And that is when I heard the scream that changed my life, forever...

I quickly tossed my bags down and ran out the back room. In the middle of the center, Zoe had gathered the kids. They were all screaming and pointing at the door which was being pounded on as if someone was beating a drum. I got in a fighting stance as the door was soon broken down. I looked up to see some wierd looking people begin to advance towards me. When I say wierd, I dont mean punks or drunks or anything, I mean people who look totally sleep deprived and bloody as if they had been injured. They also had a look that meant they were hungry. I didnt like that look. I quickly told Zoe to get the kids out the back door and I would handle these guys. She instantly nodded her head in agreement and I began to punch and kick the wierd people. They werent very aggressive, but there were a lot of them. I was soon outmatched in numbers and I began to advance to the back door. The door suddenly swang open as Zoe and about ten of the kids ran back in and the wierd people closely on their tails. I told Zoe to head for the middle of the Center and I soon joined her.

As we backed up into a small circle, I saw that more wierd people were coming through the windows! I knew we would have to fight in order to survive this completely random assault. So I gave the orders and the kids, Zoe, and I began to fight back. Blood flew everywhere as I fought off the wierd people. I heard screams from all around of the wierd people biting the kids. One by one, I noticed that the kids were drug down by the wierd people and soon Zoe and I were all that remained. It was looking like this was going to be the end of us, but as if on que, a shot rang out. All the wierd people stopped as one of them fell down dead. As Zoe and I turned our attention to the ceiling above, a man wearing a police like uniform jumped down from the sky. His had dark brown hair and looked very dangerous. He began to shoot the fifty or so wierd people that had surrounded us. The wierd people began to fall in defeat as Zoe and I joined in the fighting. The next ten minutes passed slowly as the three of us took out the wierd people, my fists moving as if in slow motion while they punched through one guys neck and then the next second, were wrapped around anothers neck, twisting it. Soon the other wierd people saw that they werent going to win this and slowly backed off.

I got to my feet in a sweat gasping for air. Zoe fell to her knees mourning for the kids who had been killed in the onslaught. I looked over at the Dark-clothed man and began to ask a number of questions. "...WHAT WAS THAT! What just happened? why did those freaky people attack us! WHO ARE YOU!" I rambled off at the man. "First off, calm down, if you want to get out of this city alive, you are gonna have to loosen up. That was what is currently happening all over Racoon City. You were attacked by people who are dead, but didnt stay dead. They were killed in bizarre accidents and were brought back to life by the T-virus. The T-virus is able to bring a person back to life, but only with certain functions, the two main ones, to feed and to walk. You want to know my name? fine...its..."

The man in the black clothes then shuffled his feet and shot a dead person who had come back to life. Zoe nearly jumped out of her skin at the sudden movement, but then settled down. "...The name is Chris, Chris Redfield...STARS operative." The man said as he began to put his gun in the gun holder on his belt. I scanned this man to see if by chance he was actually telling the truth. By the looks of his tattered police-like outfit and mangy matted hair, he looked like someone who had just been through a shower, dried, and then left his hair a mess...((well I am trying to write this while watching my back lol)). Then I saw the patch on his outfit that said STARS op. and I knew this was really Chris Redfield of team STARS. "Nice to meet you Chris," I said as I held out my hand to shake his. He then took a gun out of his other gun holder and put it in my hand. I looked shocked and surprised and he chuckled. "It for you, I need someone to help me get out of here and I dont think your arms can last all day...the girl should have one to protect herself also," He said as he tossed a gun from a back gun holder to Zoe. Zoe nimbly caught the gun and raised it up to a wall as if to practice aim. "Alright our mission is to get as many survivors as possible and figure out a way out of here. Were you the only survivors here at the center?" He asked with a bit of a hurried tone. I glanced down at the floor. All the kids had been killed...and Zoe and I were the only instru...wait! "Well besides Zoe and I, there was another instructor named Kraig. He left to go get a van to help us get the kids to safety, that was right before the dead people attacked." I proclaimed. "Call them zombies...and which way did he leave the building?" Chris asked. I quickly pointed to the back door and I left first...

As I stepped out onto the slightly damp cement, probably from a broked fire hydrant, I noticed that the white van that belonged to the center hadnt gone far before flipping onto its side, there were many bloody marks on it and tears down the side. I ran up to the van and gasped as I looked in. There, laying on the steering wheel, was the body of Kraig. One of his eyes was missing and a chunk of his head was also missing. There was blood all over the body and I nearly threw up. Zoe looked afraid as she ran to take a look at the accident. I quickly covered her eyes before she could see Kraig and I looked at Chris. "Zoe and I are officially the only survivors of the center..." I managed to say as I fought back tears. Zoe caught my drift and I could feel her eyes watering through my hand. Chris looked at the overturned van and then his radio crackled.

"...static Chri-static Field of Star-static report in now!" Came the voice on the other end. Chris picked up his radio and answered, "This is Chris Redfield of Team STARS, over!" The radio crackled the message, "This is Ha-static Tygre of Sta-staticChris...static there are survi-static at the static Elemen-static schoo-static but the-static ...ambush...nee-static back-up..." With that the radio died and Chris looked at the sky. He then turned to us and said, "Apparently there were other survivors at the Racoon City Elementary School, that is our next destination. Are you gonna be ok?" Zoe looked up from my head and nodded with puffy red eyes as she grabed her gun. I also nodded my head in agreement and walked over to Chris. "Good, then we are going across "the Bridge" and then I am gonna make a quick stop before we get to the school. Got it?" "Yeah!" I ranted. Zoe just once again nodded her head. "Alright, then follow me!" Chris shouted as he ran off for "the Bridge."

Zoe and I were quick to follow as we made our way after him...

"The Bridge" was the giant overpass that connected the two sides of Racoon City. A river ran underneath it which separated the city until the overpass was built. The Center was located on the west side of the river, while the Elementary School was on the East. So it was logical that we were going over "the bridge." So as we followed Chris towards "the Bridge," I wasnt surprised to see more destruction was done to the other side then ours. Buildings had fallen over, cars had many broken windows and blood on them, and there were many zombies that were wandering aimlessly looking for people like us who had survived. I held up my gun as we approached "the bridge." Chris took no more then ten steps onto the bridge before he stopped and raised his gun. On the other side, a lone zombie began ambling towards us. Chris then shot the zombie in the head, killing it. As soon as the zombie fell to the ground, a mist cleared as about twenty more zombies stepped out into the open. Zoe gasped and Chris began to talk as he turned around, "Too many of them...lets try to find anot..." He stopped mid-sentence and raised his gun. Zoe and I both looked back with a look of fear on our faces as we saw what made Chris stop talking. There, behind us, were a pack of three zombish looking dogs. Their faces looked as if they had the flesh tore off of them, and the rest of their bodies were a mass of black fur, and blood. Chris then looked at us, "Which would you rather face? Twenty zombies who move fairly slow and are easier to take down, or three dogs who could tear out our throats and make meals out of us before you could say 'down boy!'?" I winced at the thought of having to do either one, but I knew that there was no other choice. I looked at him, and instantly he grinned. "Time for a little excercize kiddos!" Chris yelled as he ran towards the zombies with his guns raised and shooting as he ran. The dogs, at the motion of Chris, barreled down at Zoe and I and in fear, the two of us took off after Chris.

It was maddness as we raised our guns and joined Chris in his wild, shoot-em-up/escape-the-dogs, plan and one-by-one, each Zombie dropped into their own pools of blood. Zoe and I had it off easy since Chris was doing the majority of the work. We finally broke through the pack of zombies, nearly free. But, then Zoe tripped and fell to the ground. She turned over and looked up in terror as one of the dogs leapt at her. I wasnt about to let her die so instead of running, I held up my gun and shot the dog away from her. "GET UP!" I yelled at her. Before I even had another moment to react, the second dog jumped on me and knocked me to the ground. I struggled to keep the dog's mouth and bloody teeth away from me by putting my gun on its neck and pushing back. For what seemed an eternity, I managed to push the force of the dog back. But then, a shot rang out and the dog fell to my side, dead. I looked up to see Chris's smoking gun barrel fairly close to my face and I grinned. Chris then offered me a hand up. And as soon as I took it, I saw a dog in the air behind him about ready to pounce. My eyes widened and I held up my gun. Yet, I wasnt the only one ready to shoot the dog away apparently, because another shot rang out shooting the dog away from us. The two of us looked over to see Zoe with her gun raised. I quickly scrambled to my feet and Chris held up his gun and shot the dog which had begun to get up. It fell to the ground with a thud, and that was the end of the skirmish.

The three of us looked at each other breathing heavily. We took a moment to get a breath and then Chris began to walk. "Ummm hello? where are we going?" I asked him. "Well there is a gun shop nearby that a friend used to own. We can reload and stock up on weaponry there...we are gonna need a healthy supply of ammo if we want to get out of here alive." He replied. "Sounds like a good plan, but what about the school? every second we waste, someone is closer to losing their life," Zoe then proclaimed. "Simple, we are going to be able to protect more people if we can stock up on weaponry. Therefore we have a better chance of saving innocent lives." Chris said. There were no more questions, he was right and we would have to respect that. Chris grinned and took off down the nearest street to where we currently were. Without hesitation, Zoe and I followed...

We hurriedly ran after Chirs who was intnent on making it to the Gun Shop. A musty smell filled the air as we ran after him and the closer we got to the shop, the stronger the smell became. Chris stopped in front of a shop no bigger then any of the local shops. Fairly small and dusty. I looked at Chris. Something was wrong, I could see it in his eyes. He took a step forward and gasped as he stopped. I tried to look at what he was looking at. Inside the shop, his attention had focused on a moving object. What it was I couldnt really see, but by the look on Chris's face, it wasnt good. He eyes shed sheer terror as his gaze never faultered from the object. Zoe then stepped forward and Chris pushed her back. "That thing...its a monster." said Chris, "It...is neither human nor animal. It once lived, but now...well lets just say that it is a little more advanced then dead. We arent getting any weapons from here." I almost began to ask him what it was, but I figured it was bad, so I didnt. As the three of us began to make our way to the school, I saw some ammo lying around. Chris grinned and picked it up. "We are gonna need this..." He said as he continued on. The school was now in sight and I could hear shots coming from it.

Chris then broke into a run as he heard the shots and no sooner had the three of us turned the cornerinto and alleyway, then about ten zombies dashed out into the open ready to fight us. Zoe and I raised our weapons. I had finally got the hang of using my handgun and was able to take out a zombie with fewer hits now. Zoe was still having trouble, but doing considerably good...a girl who was an instructor and good with a gun...sigh. Anyways, Three zombies went down before we ran into trouble. The other seven or so, began to come close and they could almost reach out their hands to touch me. I tried to back off but I realized that it would be futile if I couldnt take them out from where I was. Chris then jumped in and took out about five and Zoe and I were able to decimate the other two. As soon as the coast was clear, the three of us came out of the alleyway and looked towards the school.

There, in the parking lot, there was a boy who looked no older than 20 shooting about then zombies with a shotgun. He was trying to keep them at bay, and away from the school. He looked fierce, his razor blue eyes and his spiky brown hair, made him look like the perfect person for a gun...and I dont mean that in a good way. He wasnt doing too bad though and Chris and I immdeately ran up to him. He was just reloading as we approached. He looked at us and held up his gun, but then took a sigh of relief as he saw Chris's STARS patch on his shirt. "So you guys must be the reinforcements that the STARS guy inside was telling us about." Said the kid in a gruff voice. "I am Chris Redfield of team STARS, here to help." Chris grinned. "Great, my name is Ricky Barnu, I was saved by that STARS guy inside, and I have been helping protect other survivors by keeping the zombies at bay, but they dont stop coming and I am running out of ammo...huh?" He suddenly stopped as a scream came from inside the school...

**June 10th 2035, 6:pm Racoon City Elementary School.****  
**  
The scream had come from inside the school and immediately following, a man was thrown out of the nearest window. He was covered in blood and I could now hear more screams coming from inside. I looked through the window and saw some people being attacked by the zombies. "Oh no...they must have broken through the back defense." said Ricky. I rushed to the door and opened it to try and reach the people inside. As soon as I did, a boy no older than Ricky jumped out onto the street. He was covered in blood and a piece of his leg was missing. He looked frightened and out of breath. I immediately turned around to see about ten zombies approaching. Chris also saw them too and while Zoe and Ricky were attending to the young man, Chris and I made our way inside shooting the zombies as we entered. About six of them went down and the other four backed off. On the other side of the room, a man wearing a STARS outfit lay also near death and bleeding massively. "HAROLD!" Chris yelled as he knelt beside the man. "Ch...Chris?...is th...that you?" The man managed to say. "YEAH! dont worry help is here and we are gonna get out of here!" Chris said. "He...hehe...you wouldnt have let me die if you could have helped it...sigh my time is near...listen to me...there is a girl who may still be alive...everyone else who didnt make it out of this room is dead. Find the girl...she...is important...to a friend of yours..." and with that...Harold died. Chris fought back tears as he ordered me to shoot the dead companion. He said he wanted me to do this so Harold wouldnt become a zombie. So I held up my gun and two shots flew out. "Alright. He said everyone in this room died, so therefore we need to look for the girl. Lets split up and find her. If you see anyone alive, get them out." Those were Chris's words as he took off down a hallway.

I decided to go the opposite way as Chris turned a corner. I could hear some shuffling of papers as I walked towards some of the farther away classrooms. I held up my gun and opened the door to the source of the sound. I looked inside and immediately shut the door as a zombish like dog jumped at me. I then held up my gun. The dog jumped out the window in the door at me. I shot it down and then continued shooting as it flew through the air. It finally went down and I continued on. There was no power in the building and as the sun was setting, it began to become dark. It began to get freaky and I had to be constantly watching all directions. I heard some shots from the other side of the building and figured that Chris had run into trouble. But I wasnt really worried. Chris was an amazing shot and could take out so many more people than Zoe and I combined. I hoped Zoe was ok as I continued down the hallway. As I neared a classroom labeled "Foruth Grade", I heard some whimpering as if from a girl. I began to open the door as I heard a shuffling sound behind me. I turned around, but saw nothing.

I figured that my mind was playing tricks on me and I continued to open the door. I held up my gun as I opened the door and took a step into the room. "DONT COME ANY CLOSER! I HAVE A GUN!" I heard the shout as I stepped completely into the room. I turned around to see a teenage girl who looked slightly younger than Ricky. Her hair was dirty blonde and she had a shirt that apparently had been torn in several places. Her shirt was a dirty orange and she had on long, black pants. She looked as if she had been attacked, but she wasnt bit, and no physical damage had been done to her. I can tell these things... "My name is Danny...I want to help you get out of here. What is your name?" I asked her. "Y...your here to get me out! IS RICKY OK?" She yelled at me. I smiled, "Yeah he is fine...you like him?" "He is my boyfriend." She told me. I was a bit shocked and then her previous statement made sense to me. "My name...is Kate." she then proclaimed. "Well Kate," I held out my hand to help her up, "Shall we?" She took my hand and I helped her up. I then opened the door and checked for anything and then motioned for her to go ahead of me. She got in front of me and began to walk. I shut the door and followed closely behind her. No sooner had I shut the door, then I heard that shuffling noise again. I turned around, but again, I saw nothing. I decided that I was losing it and turned around. There, about twenty feet in front of Kate. A single freak of nature stood. His body looked like it had been turned inside out. In fact, it didnt even look human. Kate then backed up behind me with her eyes wide and the monster took a step forward. It looked hungry...

My eyes lit up with fear as the monster stuck out its long threatening toungue. My body froze as the monster's toungue advanced down upon the two of us. Kate suddenly whimpered and I re awakened some sort of sense inside me and grabbed her hand. I took off down towards the other end of the hall as fast as I could. I could hear the monsters feet pounding behind us as we ran...

Sweat was pouring down my face as a trickle of fear appeared with it. I was scared. Kate apparently was scared too. Her hand was wet with sweat. I suddenly saw a break and turned to run down the next corridor. The monster skidded a little bit but was on our tails in no time. Suddenly three shots rang out and I heard the monster slide to the floor as a man flew down from above, wearing a STARS shirt. "...ummm thanks I guess...but who are you?" I asked him. "Mikey Waltking of team STARS...you two look like you needed help." he grinned. "...you mean you are on the same team as Chris?" I asked. "Chris Redfield!" He shrieked, "Is he still alive!" "Yeah he led us here...he is somewhere nearby."I answered. "Take me to him!" Mikey said. As I turned around with Kate and headed back down the corridor, I heard Mikey gasp and I got a chill down my spine as I turned around.

I got the most gruesome sight ever as I turned around. Mikey stood with a glaze over his eyes as the monster got to its feet. It had blood on its toungue and before I could gasp, Mikey split in half. Kate nearly puked and the monster took a step forward. Before I had time to react, the monsters toungue lashed out at us. I barely was able to grab Kate's hand and begin to run the other direction as the toungue crashed on the wall against us. I turned towards the other corridor and made a run for the main hallway. THe monster crashed into the wall as he skidded to try to make the corner. I knew that when it recovered, it would catch us in an instant. So I shoved Kate into the hall and told her to find another man in a STARS uniform named Chris. He could help. She took off as I pulled up my gun and turned around...there, coming out of the wall, was the monster. It turned to face me, and it had not hunger, but anger in its eyes this time...

As quick as I could, I rolled to the side. The monster lashed its toungue, but I was out of its grasp. I kneeled up and shot at its head. It bellowed in pain, but wasnt even close to giving up. I quickly stood up and began to shoot some more. The monster then rammed into me, causing me to fall backward. I caught myself and jumped up before the monster could lash at me again and I grabbed a bar in the air. I quickly dropped onto the creatures tougue and grabbed it with my legs. Good thing I was a tae-kwon-do instructor. The blades on his toungue were sharp, but I knew the moment I let go, my life was on the line and I couldnt risk that, so I held on for all I was worth. As I frantically looked for a way to get out of my predicament, I noticed that the hinges on the bar above me were loose, and that bare was pretty strong to support my weight. I finally snapped my fingers and held up my gun. I shot the hinges off one at a time. with a sudden twist to the bar, it fell on top of the creatures toungue and pinned it to the ground. I then let it go with my legs and began to shoot it in the head. It writhed in pain and struggled violently to get its toungue out. With a horrid cracking sound, the Monster pulled back and his toungue was split in half. Blood flew everywhere and I covered my face to protect it from the blood. Then, when the monster had settled down, it lept at me. I bounded down the hallway scared to look back. I could hear the monster crashing into the walls as it followed me. I turned a sudden corner and found myself facing a dead end. This...was not good. I quickly spun around and prepared to face the monster one last time. As it turned the corner, flashes of Zoe, Chris, and Kate appeared in my mind. How would they survive without me? I didnt want to have the thought of Zoe on her own in this city. So I prepared to fight for all I was worth and I raised my gun...

All of a sudden, three shots rang out and the monster fell dead. Two shadowy forms appeared in the moonlight and as they stepped into view, I saw the forms of Chris and Kate appear. "bout time you showed up!" I scoffed at Chris. He chuckled slightly and we heard a scream from outside. I looked at Chris and he noded back at me. I took Kates hand and we headed back out of the maze that they called the school and once in the entry way, we pushed the doors open and stepped outside. As I looked towards Zoe, Ricky, and the kid who had been injured, I saw that the man that had fallen out of the window was alive again! Was this truly what the T-virus was capable of? I raised my gun to fire, but Zoe beat me to it. She shot the man down in two hits and he fell over. Quickly Chris, Kate, and I headed for the group. "Kate!" Ricky cried. The two of them hugged each other and kissed. I was a bit grossed out by this and then I realized a stinging pain in my legs. I looked down to see that the toungue of the monster had scratched me up more than I realized. Zoe nearly fainted at the sight of my legs and the kid looked bloody all over.

"Alright group attention!" Chris called. The five of us huddled around him and he began to speak. "The kid..."he began. "My name is Corky" said the kid. "Corky..."Chris continued "and Danny were both physically damaged by T-virus carriers. What does that mean you ask? well what it means that in about three hours or so after they were bit, they begin to die and in four hours from now both of them will be just like thoses zombies we saw. We have to find Umbrella labs and locate the antivirus or both of them will suffer a fate so terrible you dont even want to know. So...does anyone have any idea where Umbrella had their hidden labs?" Kate raised her hand slowly and everyone turned in astonishment. "What is your last name girl?" Chris asked. Kate turned away. "TELL ME NOW!" He yelled. She tried everything to avoid him. Chris grabbed her jaw and pointed her face at him and he looked into her eyes and grinned. "if you live to talk of this...tell your mom I said hi" he told her "now...will you lead us to the labs Kate?" he asked. She nodded briefly and began to head over there. Ricky put his arm around her and they kissed again. "How can they do that in this situation?" I joked. "who knows and who cares," chris answered as he followed them. Zoe then helped Corky to his feet and helped him follow everyone else. I took one last look at the school and thought I saw a face in the glass window on the second floor. but the moment I blinked, it was gone. I shook my head and followed the others...

With Kate and Ricky leading the group, the pace of the group was somewhat slowed, but it didnt matter. Chris and I were able to handle everything that the zombies could throw at us. In fact we had taken out about five zombies as the school faded from view. It wasnt a great victory but Chris knew I was hurt and that I really was trying to keep up. I think that is why he had a bit of respect for me. After about an hour of walking and the downfall of about ten more zombies. The giant Umbrella labs loomed in the distance. How had the citizens of Racoon missed this. As if I had said the question out loud, Chris replied "They had developed a cloaking device. No one knew it was there till right before the creatures attacked." I became very curious about how much STARS actually knew about this case. "How come the citizens of the city werent alerted sooner and why was the outbreak so sudden?" "The moment we saw the buildings appear, we sent teams out to try and stop them. But...every team we sent, never came back. And...no one contained the virus...and somehow it spread like a wildfire." I was amazed and shocked. That must have meant that the virus was still present in the air...and if it was the case, then Corky and I had already been fairly infected. Lessening our chances of living...now wasnt the time to think about this...we had already come closer to the Umbrella labs.

I peered around the corner to the labs and saw broken windows and blood stained cars turned over. Nothing different then what we had seen before. Almost all of Racoon was like this. No one had been spared. At least no one in view. Except for us, and now I could see why Chris was so intent on finding other survivors. And helping them in any way possible... I made my way leading the group to the Umbrella entrance. Spookily, nothing happened. And I got a false sense of security. It soon passed when I realized where we were and what could happen while we were here. Kate and Ricky went in first and began to scope out the interior. This had been a nice labratory. The plants that had been there, although wilted, could still shine in all of the destruction. The lobby was still furnished although it was apparent that something had shreded its way through here, and I hoped with all my heart that it had left.

Chris and Zoe with Corky between them finally made there way in. Corky looked very sick. His skin was deathly pale. And he was sweating furviously. I also noticed that I was feeling a bit under the weather. Then I realized something. It had been about two hours since I was slashed by that toungue creature. How much longer had it been since Corky was bit? Was it too late for him? Did we even have a shot at finding the Antivirus in here? I shook the thoughts away from my mind and With Ricky at my side, I made my way down the entrance hall. No sooner had we gone ten feet inside, I heard a shuffling noise. I turned my gun and heard the sound again from a room next to us. "Ill check it out...Ricky, Chris...watch the others." I shot a glance at the two and they nodded in agreement. I slowly opened the door and saw some scattered papers. There had been an apparent struggle. Blood covered the floor and at the sight, I raised my Handgun. I searched around the desk and what I saw was so gruesome and terrifying that I almost threw up at the sight. One of the monsters I had foughten earlier was lying on the ground sprawled out and laying in a large pool of blood. Something other than us had been here...and was strong enough to take out this gigantic beast. Then I saw something...bullet marks. Was it possible there was a survivor in here still? "Freeze!" said a feminine voice as the cold point of a gun propped up against my cheek. And I rose my hands in correspondance to the voice...

The cold touch of the gun I once held began to leave my warm grasp. It tumbled to the floor as my hands inched up in the air. I got a bad taste in my mouth as I slowly got to my feet. "Alright, now turn around so I can see your face." said the voice.

I slowly turned, my feeting sliding in the general direction of the voice. The focus of my vision changed as I narrowed it towards the voice. My breath held still as I silently looked at the woman. She was very...beautiful. Her hair was an amber brown, the same color as the pond I used to play in, in the summer at the house of my childhood. Her Eyes were a radiant blue whose vibrant tone seemed to cool off the very essence of the uncertainty laying in the air. Her hands were frail and very delicate. They seemed to reflect the light from the dim lit room. Her skin was almost the exact color of the peaches that used to be sold at the local market. Very rich in color and a rosy tone to her cheeks that made her face seem surreal. Of course she wasnt as pretty as Zoe and the silvery shimmer of the gun in her hands really freaked me out. She was gonna shoot me. I could tell by the twitch of her finger on the gun. "Who...who are you?" she then asked.

I quickly began to process all the possible things that could happen if I didnt act soon. "My name is Danny Golda." I quickly responded.

My eyes slightly fell to the floor to where I had dropped my gun, but I didnt let them go very far as I once again focused on the Woman. She had on a white robe as if she was some sort of Doctor and underneath was an emerald green tank top with the words "All Out" on it. She also had on a black skirt making her look like some sort of super model. I was taken back by this wardrobe. She really did look lovely. Then I saw the gun and my mind once again raced. "Why are you here?" She said in a harsh tone.

I then took a step forward to try and get closer to the gun inconspicuously and she took the safety off the gun. Darn it, if I had seen the safety... "Woah there...I am not trying to hurt you. I just want to get you out of here."

She then looked a little relaxed. Her complexion lessened as the gun lowered...just a little. "Are you with Umbrella? they said they were gonna send someone to get me." She stated.

As her muscles relaxed I saw the opportune moment, and dove for my gun. She raised her gun and took a shot, chiping my arm, dang...she was good. But unfortunately for her I was faster and I snatched up the gun as I took a shot and hit the gun out of her hand. Had I become that good with a gun already? Things were looking up for me as I scrambled up and grabbed her arm as she tried to run. I then pierced my vision deep into her eyes with a bit of anger. She was frightened. "Alright my turn!" I said sternly, "Who are you, what is going on around here, and how the heck are we supposed to get out of this city?"

She was very afraid. She began to cry as she looked at me with hatred. "My name is Dr. Amie Marillo. I work for the Umbrella Corp. I mean...I used to work for Umbrella. As for what is going on around here," she stated while wiping her eyes, "I simply only know that someone released a lever in a top secret lab here and people died. Then someone started up a t-virus ejection from our project lab, and whoever wasnt in this room or the front entrance. Was dead within an hour. and then...well they came back. The t-virus allowed them to come back to life with only simple functions..."

"I know that!" I suddenly snapped.

Amie looked at me hesitantly as she continued on. "So anyways," she continued, "Umbrella was supposed to come back to rescue me. I had access to an internet for up until ten minutes ago and they know I am here. So whatever you do, dont get on my bad side or I will make sure that you dont come with me."

"SHUT UP!" I slapped her, "I have you hostage now. So if something happens to me...something happens to you! Now...you said you were a former doctor...what did you mean by that?"

With her free hand she held her cheek. I hadnt meant to hit her that hard. Darn it... "What I mean was Umbrella fired me twenty minutes before the virus broke out. I was on my way out when the alarms blared. I managed to get in here before the virus was emitted. I then contacted Umbrella via e-mail on that computer." She pointed.

Her tale was very convincing and I found myself believing every word she said. But then my side started to hurt and my vision began to blur a little bit. I felt sweaty and I felt faint. I knew that Corky couldnt be off any better so I figured this Amie would know where something was to cure us. "I am here with a group of people." I stated, "I was bit about two or three hours ago by a giant monster. One of the others was bit by a zombie."

Amie grinned and knew she now had an advantage. "Alright," she said, "You must know you are infected right? The T-virus will begin to make you die and slowly will make you one of the zombies wandering outside. The only cure actually found for it is the antivirus and even then it wont work if you are too advanced in the virus. I can take you to the antivirus if you can get me to the local hospital."

I looked at her with desperation. "Why the hospital?" I asked?

She looked back also with a bit of desperation. "My daughter was in the hospital at the time of the attacks. She broke her leg. I am worried that she may already be dead, but I have to make sure..." Her voice trailed off.

She really needed our help. "Alright..." I said, knowing that Chris wasnt going to like another delay, "I promise to get you to the hospital."

She smiled and then looked at my gun. I then realized she was still afraid. I put my gun down and she picked hers up and left the comfort of the room. I followed her as the two of us made our way down a hall towards a black abyss of shadows.

Step by step I took the path following the scientist. The cieling leaked slightly as if it was raining. The cool moisture that collected on my shirt was beginning to give me the chills. Had a water pipe broken? I wasnt sure as I ambled after Amie. I began to take heavier breaths and I swore that it was getting harder to walk. Each step felt like five pounds heavier than the next. Was the virus making me weak? I wasnt sure. About five minutes later, Amie and I reached a room in the back.

"This is the lab...inside, is the antivirus that will save you from dying a horrible death." The beautiful scientist said.

"I kinda figured that from the label on the door." I grinned while pointing at the black letters that etched out LAB on it.

Amie giggled slightly and I smiled. I hadn't smiled the whole time that we had been on the run and now felt like the time to do it. Perfect, I thought to myself, I smile the moment before I die, good going Danny. I grimaced at the thought of becoming a zombie thing and I watched as Amie pushed the door open. Then I felt more drops on my shoulder. Sweat? I felt my face to find out that I was in a full breakout of sweat. Was this the Virus' doing or my own? I wasn't sure as I followed the Umbrella Scientist into the lab.

Inside the lab there were many things I couldn't recognize. Viles of liquid were lined up along the masses of shelves outlining the dim-lit room. A cold breeze seemed to sweep inside from an unknown source and I could feel my hair rise on my back. I then looked over at Amie who was looking around on the shelves and pulling out a bag. She looked as if she was making some sort of first aid kit or something.

"What are you doing?" I asked. I seemed more tense than usual.

"Sorry I am taking somethings we may need. Umm and also I have ten viles of the antivirus. So we need to use it wisely." She said, handing me a vile.

I took the vile and nodded my head in agreement with her. The antivirus was green and looked like some sort of gooze that you would see in a movie. Amie then handed me a needle with a syringe on the end and said that I would need to put the antivirus in there and self-inject in the arm into the main vein. I agreed and was a little sickened by the thought. I slowly poured the liquid into the needle, careful not to spill any. When it had trickled into the needle, I brought it up to the vein. I winced as the needle broke the skin and I injected myself with the antivirus. It was painful and as soon as the liquid had disappeared, I quickly brought the needle out. Then, Amie came over and bandaged my arm with some gauze and a clip. She was very good at this and I was impressed. In awe was more like it... I then remembered Corky and the others who were still waiting for me.

"Umm...the others in my group including the other infected one are back at the entrance." I said as I looked at Amie.

"Alright, we should head that way then." She said as we left the room. No sooner then we had left the room, did I hear faint gun shots coming from the entrance. I still didn't fell all that well, but I knew something was wrong. I began to run towards the entrance noticing that it would be completely dark soon. The halls were nearly pitch black and I knew we wouldn't stand a chance against anything in the dark. Amie quickly caught on and flicked on a nearby lightswitch which lit up the halls as we ran. How she knew that I wasn't sure, but my mind raced as I heard a couple of screams. I turned the corner just in time to see Zoe run to a wall and turn around screaming as a set of claws ripped into her stomach. I was still for a second as I thought of the times I had spent with her. The crush I had on her since before I could remember. And now, as she slumped to the floor the shape of a giant zombie with long thick claws and a razor sharp toothy expression came into view and finished off the job. Zoe Clurche, the girl of my dreams, was gone before she even had the chance to react. I screamed and charged at the monster firing off every round in my gun through tears of sorrow.

The monster then turned to look at me and began to walk forward. I was caught in a blind fury and sent everyone of my shots into it's head. It wasn't dying. I screamed and cursed at it as my tears puddled to the ground. Nothing seemed to matter to me anymore and soon my clip was empty. I took my last mag and popped it in as I continued to fire. Finally near the end of my mag, The monster fell. Its claws scratched the wall as it fell and it was over. I ran up to Zoe and cried on her shoulder. She was gone...

I slowly got up. Tears welled in my eyes as I did the least I could for the girl I loved. I held up my gun and as the bullets flew from it, the tears poured down my face. Zoe could rest in peace now, she wouldnt become a mindless zombie. It was the least I could do. I hung my head as I fell to my knees. I did everything I could to hold back the tears. The air chilled as my tears plopped to the floor like rain drops. The rivers flowed down my cheeks as I dropped my gun. Then, a gentle hand reached out through the cold and touched my shoulder as if a warm aura surrounded it. I looked up to see Amie behind me. I stood up slowly wiping my eyes. I still had people to be brave for. Kate... Chris... Amie... Corky... Ricky... I had to be strong. So I stood up and picked my gun off of the now slighty damp floor of the secret HQ. I took one last look at Zoe...and then Amie and I disappeared into the darkness...and soon Zoe's frail body disappeared from my view forever.

I continued to walk down the hall, why hadnt the others helped her? Chris? Ricky? why hadnt anyone stood up for Zoe in her time of need? I wasnt sure as I pressed on. When Amie and I neared the main hall, I heard Kate scream. Something had kept them from Zoe...but what? I raced forward. Amie did the same and for a few seconds the only sounds I heard were the pounding of my heart, and the beat that our footsteps brought upon our pace. I reached the main entrance to see blood spattered across the wall. Apparently there had been a fight here. I turned my attention to see Corky, who looked sleepless and pale, slowly moving towards Kate, Ricky, and Chris who were huddled up against the wall. Chris' leg had a chunk missing and his gun was gone. Kate was supporting him. Ricky was just in a daze as he looked at Corky, who was now emitting a gurgling moan. We had been too late for him. I held up my gun and shot him twice in the head as he fell to the ground. Slowly my arms fell to my sides. "Danny! Zoe...saved us! is she with you!" Chris managed to shout while holding his leg.

So that was it. Zoe had sacrificed herself to save the others. But...I would never see her again because of it. "She...is..." I managed to say before a tear escaped my eye.

Chris winced and hung his head low as he caught the drift. Amie then ran up to him. "How did this happen to you?" she asked him.

"That stupid monster caught me off guard." He said as he let it go.

Amie then bent down and began to patch it up. She used some of the antivirus we had found earlier to treat him and then some bandages. "Who are you!" Said Kate as Amie began to help Chris.

"She is...a friend. And I owe her my life." I said not trying to set suspicsion on the group of her being connected to Umbrella.

Kate nodded her head as if she understood. Ten minutes later Amie finished and then the group looked at each other. There were only five of us now. With Chris out of the count, it really only was four. And since Kate couldnt fight... We were gonna have a looong long night at this rate. "Alright you guys. Zoe is gone. Corky is gone. None of us want to share that same fate...am I right?" I asked nearly choking on Zoe's name. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. "Then listen up. I promised Amie here that we would go to the hospital to look for a possible survivor. After that, we are gonna get out of this rat hole. I suggest the airport just because there may be some sort of transportation out. And then, we will plan from there if things dont go well. Any objections?" I asked feeling like the leader of our measly group.

No one objected. "Then lets go." I said motioning for the others to follow as I opened the door...and headed, once again, into this newly, self-acclaimed, City of the Dead...

**June 11th 2035, 11 p.m. Racoon City Streets**

I held up my gun as I exited the labs. The doors swung open as I passed through. Amie and Kate were right behind me with Chris propped up between them. Ricky followed after them and we headed for the hospital. It had begun to rain and the rain, in turn, had risen a slight "mist" on the ground. It made the whole atmosphere seem like a horror movie. I actually wondered if we were in some horrible movie and that everything would end so we could all just go back to our lives and be happy. But we werent in any sort of movie. Because in movies...people dont really die. I had begun to accept the fact that Zoe was gone forever. The feeling wouldnt shake away, but I knew she was gone...I would have to move on. As my feet pounded on the cement, as we jogged to the hospital, I could hear the moans of the zombies coming from everywhere around us. It was awful, to think that they all once had lives and families and friends. But now, they were no more than memories as they wandered the streets, lonely and without memory of anything. Just mindless zombies...

I dropped the thought as I saw the hospital, just a few more blocks. Then I heard a sound in front of me and saw a monster. Very similar to the one who had cut my legs. I held up my gun and fired a shot. It screamed and barrelled at me. "GET BACK!" I yelled at the others as I took another shot.

Its long toungue lashed out at me and crashed into a window. I could hear the others scrambling for safety. This battle was all up to me now. I fired another shot and dove to the side as it ambled past me. I shot it again and again. It turned and then lunged at me. I jumped back and fell on my back as I tried to avoid a hit from the beast and then, it lashed its toungue out again. I managed to hear two shots just before the toungue was about to hit me. I looked over the creature as it fell, dead, to see Amie standing with a shotgun. "Where did you manage to find that?" I asked her as I stood up.

"It was in that abandoned warehouse." She said holding the smoking gun up.

The rain was falling sort of hard now, and we would need to find shelter temporarily. "Is that warehouse safe for now?" I asked as I followed her towards it.

"Yeah," She said, "There is a room in it which seems safe."

I smiled at the thought of safe and then followed her inside. Inside, the building looked like it had been a bank, or a restaurant at some time. It was too hard to tell now because of the lack of light, but the flashlight I had managed to find in the labs worked well. I continued forward until I saw a room where Kate, Ricky, and Chris were all in. I sat down next to them and saw a typewriter. There was an Ink Ribbon next to it, so I began to type. Type about the Tae Kwon Do Center...about Kraig...Zoe...Chris. And all our adventures up until this point. About three hours later I yawned and layed down, content with my typing. As I did, Amie, who was still half awake, put her head on my shoulder and fell asleep. I noticed, in the dim light, that she looked pale. She was ok, just tired. I smiled at her complexion, she looked happy...and...beautiful. But...I didnt think that a former Umbrella worker and someone who was friends with a STARS member would ever end up together. Besides...it was too early to forget Zoe. I shook my head and saw that Chris was keeping watch. I drifted off to sleep as I looked at Amie one...last...time...

I awoke the next morning to see the entire group smiling at me. I looked up. "Wha...why are you all smiling?" I said in confusion as I arose.

"Seems you got over that other dead chick fast." Ricky said as he shuffled his feet across some random papers.

"WHAT ARE-" I started to yell as I then saw Amie. She was still on my shoulder asleep. How could I have done something to Zoe! I stood up and the beautiful scientist fell to the ground. I immediately regretted the descision when she then woke up. She had hit her head on the ground and was now holding it in what seemed like pain.

"Owww." She said standing up.

"Here let me help you." Kate said heading over and digging through her pack. "here!" she said holding a bottle of pain relievers. Dang, Amie had packed for this trip quite nicely.

"So you werent doing anything?" Chris said with a goofy grin. I really wanted to rip that grin off his face at that moment.

"I dont know what you are thinking, but there is nothing." I said as I then noticed a paper on the ground. It was a memo.

Dr. Marrillo,

We regret to inform you that because of your no account about the experiments that failed in the lab, you are being fired. A helicopter will come pick you up in secret within three hours and we shall then move you to a secure place and take your name off of Umbrella Records. You may then procede and rest assured that if you ever mention a breath of what happened in the labs, you will be shot the moment the words escape your lips. We hope you see the reason behind this and we would hope you would comply.

Dr. Albert Wesker

It was signed on the bottom and I realized this must have been the letter she had recieved before the zombies broke out. I tucked it away in my pocket so as the others wouldnt see. By now, the group was finally functioning. Kate had begun to support Chris, who still wasnt able to walk, and both Ricky and Amie loaded their guns. I quickly picked up mine and shot a look at the others. They all nodded their heads and we began once again, towards the hospital.

**June 12th 2035, 8 a.m. Racoon City Streets**

As the door shut behind Amie and we made our way, I could still see the body of the monster I had fought the night before. It sent a chill down my spine just thinking about the toungue wrapping around my neck. I pushed the thought aside and continued on. As the others followed hastily, I made my way to the hospital. Only a few weeks ago, I had needed to visit someone in the hospital. Her name was Lucy and she was my great niece. I hadnt known her very well, but her father was extremely rich. Her ankle had twisted in a freak bike accident near a lake. She had nearly drowned when she somehow skidded off the side and twisted her ankle on a rock outrimming the pond. She was unable to swim due to the injury and couldnt bring herself to surface. A nearby jogger had seen her struggling and managed to help her. Details were sketchy about the whole incident, but it was likely she had been tired and not focused. She had been in the hospital ever since. Why hadnt I thought to check up on her? I truly was a busy person until the zombie attacks and hadnt had much time.

I pushed this thought aside as I realized where we were. Right outside of the hospital. I turned to Amie, she kept a gaze on the hospital and I thought I heard her mutter some words under her breath. "Amie...where was your daughter staying? which room I mean." I said looking back to her.

"Im not sure. She was moved to a new room right before the zombies broke out. Right before they fi..." She started to say as I glared at her. She nodded, understanding immediately that if she said anymore, she would be questioned.

"Before what?" Kate asked looking between the two of us.

"Nothing." Amie said as she headed inside.

"Ok plan." I said to the others as we made our way inside. "I dont want to have to split us up, but if we want to find Amie's daughter, we are gonna need to." I said. The others nodded to me in agreement. "Ok here is the deal, Amie, I want you to search the first floor, take this." I tossed her my radio that Chris had given me. "Kate, you and Ricky watch Chris and protect him." I then turned back to Amie. "If you find the room number on a roster or something let me know." I then held up my gun. "I am going to go look for any and all survivors on the other floor, even if that means...having to shoot a few more zombies to do it." I then headed for the second floor stairs, but Amie stopped me and grabbed my arm.

"Be...careful..." She said looking at me.

"Dont worry, I will." I flashed her a grin as I slowly dropped my arm and she let go. I then turned off the safety on my gun and as I felt a cool breeze, I opened the door and headed up the stairs...

I slowly headed up the stairs, my heart was pounding on each cold step. A sort of misty aura filled the room as I approached the second floor. If it wasnt for the moans of zombies outside, it would have been perfectly quiet. I took light steps, so that nothing could sneak up on me. I learned my lesson from the licking monster from the school. I continued down the hall, then, as I passed by a door, I thought I could hear a shuffling noise. I slowly opened it and saw nothing inside. I thought I heard a TV crackle as I made my way, perfect...if something was waiting to kill me, then I couldnt hear it now. Approaching the bed, my heart lept as I saw a dead person on the bed. It hadnt become a zombie yet, but I wasnt about to take any chances. As I then turned around I heard a sort of hissing sound. I jumped as I heard this, but kept my cool. I then saw a note on the desk and began to read it.

**Dear Mom**,

The doctors are planning on moving the patients to safer rooms, I dont know why, they seemed flustered. I heard something about attacks in the city on TV...but please come get me. I know you live on the other side of the US, but I am becoming scared. I really need someone right now. I am so scared.

Love,

Yumie

I read the note for a second and then looked at the body on the bed...this had to be Yumie. I felt bad that she couldnt have survived to tell her mother the bad news. I decided to deliver the letter for her. I tucked it in my pocket. Then, I saw something tucked under the bodies arm, a journal! I picked it up and began to read it. Chills went down my spine. I decided that whatever had hissed was still in the room, so I decided to read the journal later. I quickly tucked the journal into a side pocket and as I began to leave I saw a zombie dressed in a tattered nurse outfit standing in my way. I brought up my gun and took a shot. The zombie fell to the ground as blood poured out of its head. I then heard shuffling behind me and I saw the zombie that had been on the bed, heading straight for me.

I quickly decided to save the ammo and I headed back out into the main hall. As I entered, I saw ten more zombies in doctor outfits moaning and slowly rambling towards me. I held up my shot gun and blew away three of them, creating a quick path to farther down the hall. I ran trying not to be afraid as I hurdled over a zombie who was crawling towards me. Running, I wondered what was going on downstairs. They hadnt radioed yet. What was taking Amie? I pushed the thought aside as I quickly reached another hallway with a door, I slammed the door behind me and soon the moans faded away. The zombies were finally giving up. I sighed and slid to the floor as I looked around. This had been a reception area. A reception area on the second floor? I looked kinda puzzled as I began to wander around. I then sat down on a couch and decided to quickly glance through the journal.

**June 8th 2035**:

Today was fairly sunny and I got to see my mom briefly. It couldnt be any better. Its been awhile since I have seen her. I have been in this darn hospital for about three weeks now and I guess Im gonna be staying for awhile longer. I made a drawing today, its of a cool person I met today! His name was Wesker and he was talking with my mom! He had on these awesome glasses and this black, cool coat. He was very suave to. I almost think I have a crush...anyways I left the drawing inside this journal because I dont want anyone else to see it. The nurse left me some grapes to snack on...I should...get to bed.

**June 9th 2035**:

The nurse awoke me with a start today, she said that something bad was happening within the city and that in case something bad happened that I should go to the fireplace and put in the two red jewels. I dont know what she was talking about and I merely sat in bed the whole day watching doctors going crazy all around.

June 11th 2035:

I dont feel very good and no one has come to check up on me for a whole day. I am starving and even bread would be good. Four hours since I last wrote and I think I can finally hear a doctor coming. Ill stop writing for today and...

The rest of the journal was ripped and slightly bloody. I figured that we had only missed her by at most, 24 hours. I was slightly sadded by this to think she had a chance and we had been sleeping. I silently cursed as I then looked up. In the middle of the Reception Area was a giant fireplace. The girl had mentioned a fireplace in the journal. I then looked on the mantle, there were two bookends. An Eagle and a Hawk. Each held a medal and inside the medals were slight holes, octagon shaped. I figured this is where the red jewels would go. Now I had to find the jewels. Maybe they led to some answers. If the virus hadnt broken out till the 10th, then why had doctors been freaking out on the 9th? This struck my curiosity as I slowly stood up. I began to look around. The jewels had to be somewhere around and I was gonna find them. I then decided to check in some other rooms and I reached for a nearby door...

**What lies behind door #1? Danny will be finding out soon in my next post.**


	2. The Hospital

Beginning of Part 2

As my hand glided towards the doorknob sweat poured down my brow. I hadn't been this nervous in awhile. I had no idea what i was getting myself into. I then finally reached the doorknob and as I began to turn it, to my dismay, I found it to be locked.

"Darn it." I said tugging on the door a bit before giving up.

It was useless really. I mean I had no idea why the door was even here and I was trying to unlock it for unknown purposes. I chuckled outloud as I headed for the third and final door in the room. Surprisingly enough, it was unlocked and I stepped through. Making my way towards the back of the room, I though I heard a minor splash. I jerked around to see nothing, then I looked down. Underneath me was a thin layer of water. I laughed outloud, probably due to insanity, when I realized that I had been walking to fast and my feet were splashing in this thin layer of water, making me think there was something else doing it. As soon as I had collected myself, I decided to find out where the source to all this water had come from. I slowly made my way down the hallway and then I saw a staircase and began to climb up.

Step by step I went up the stairs and all of a sudden, a chilly breeze blew through the door at the top. I slowly opened the door and found myself on the helipad of the hospital. Dang...if there was a helipad there had to be helicopters around here. I instantly found the source of the water spill when I turned my attention to a helicopter crashed in the side of the building.

"Must have hit a water pipe." I said to myself as I made my way to the cockpit.

As I reached for the door handle, a figure slammed into the window from inside. I jumped back in surprise as two zombies then crashed through the window. I easily shot the first one down and then I looked at the other one. It was halway naked zombie approaching me. I fired a few shots, but it wouldnt die. Wasnt this the shotgun? Famed for taking down bears? Good grief! What kind of monster could survive even two of those shots. I continued to fire until the zombie finally died. Then I looked in my gun. Only two shots left and no extra ammo. I was gonna need a break in order to get through the next few hours.

As the half naked zombie fell to the ground, an object fell out of its hand. In the vast sunlight, the shining object hit with a thud. I quickly picked up a key...no...freakin way. This was not...

I found this to be an odd coincidence that I let pass as I headed back for the locked door. No sooner had I stepped in the semi-wet hallway I felt a chill go down my spine as I heard a familiar moan. I quickly turned the corner and saw three zombies, no half naked ones thank goodness. Unfortunately there was no room to run past so I had to use my shots. I fired one and missed two of them. Darn it, if the next shot didnt hit...I quickly fired the trigger and the two zombies died. I was feeling soooo lucky. I made my way back to the jewel room and then headed for the locked door. The key fit and I finally was able to enter the darn room...I just hoped finding the jewels wouldnt take this long...

I slowly turned the doorknob handle and felt the crack of the door opening, dust poured down from the cieling as if no one had used this room in awhile. As soon as it had cleared, I made my way into the room with my gun up. This, single handedly, was the scariest room I had entered so far. Spider webs had come down from the cieling to the table and gave it a halloween party sort of look. Dust covered everything, and I meant everything. If the jewels were in here, I prayed that some sort of light switch was nearby so I could find them. Oh that was the other scary part of the room, besides the entrance where I had come it, for the most part, it was pitch black. I then thought I could make out some sort off switch off to the side and I reached for it. No sooner had I flicked the lightswitch on, I heard that familiar hissing sound. I jumped out of my skin as I turned around. Nothing.

However, I saw what looked like a box and a typewriter. I slowly opened the box and found three first aid sprays. These would come in handy. I thought as I then shut the box. Maybe later. I then headed over to the typewriter and began to type our adventure so far. Zoe's death, Meeting up with Kate and that monster...as things came to mind I typed. Our three day adventure hadnt gone as bad as I could have hoped. Only two people lost...Corky...and...I nearly cried as I typed Zoe's name down. I missed her so much. But nonetheless the letters Z-O-E were typed and after that. I re read everything that I had written and it put a smile on my face to know that we had come this far...

I then put the memo in the box and just before I headed through another door, I saw something shine on top of a nearby bookcase. I carefully put a ladder on the book case and climbed up. The shining object came from inside one of the books. As I skimmed through the pages, I saw the first red jewel and I grinned. I then jumped off the ladder and decided to put the jewel in the box for now. I then headed through the nearby door. The door creaked as I turned the handle and pushed it open and as I came inside, I found myself in what seemed to be some sort of bathroom. I quickly looked around and to my surprise I found a Grenade Launcher. Even though it only had four rounds, it was a whole lot more powerful than the shotgun I was holding, so I took it.

No sooner had I picked up the gun, the floor beneath me caved in and I fell into a dark sewer like place. I scrambled to my feet and looked up. I could easily get back up, but what had caused the floor to collapse? I then heard the hissing sound again as I turned around. I looked up to see a giant, zombified cobra ready to strike at me.

"Oh...h no..." I said as I then dove to the left, the snake missed me by mere inches and I turned around and plugged a grenade straight into his head. The snake then screamed and thrust itself at me again. i Jumped and landed on its head. It began to thrash wildly and raced down the sewers. I held on for dear life as it managed to cave in some of the walls of the sewer. It continuously would crash into the sides of the walls trying to dispose of me. Finally, it hit its head into the side of the wall, and I went flying into a garage of some sort. The snake then recoiled and followed me inside. It was angry and I only had three shots left with the grenade launcher and no Shotgun shells. I rolled out of the way as the snake darted past and I took another shot. I had missed the snake with this shot. Only two more left. The snake hissed angrily as it then flicked a nearby car with its tail and it went straight for me.

I dove to avoid the car and the snake dove for where I was headed. This was it. I gulped as I brought the grenade launcher up and fired at it again. It was sent flying into a nearby wall and I then got up and ran back to the sewers. I had a chance to get away if only I could find some sort of gas powered room. As I heard the snake enter the water, I saw a room filled with Propane tanks. Probably was used to keep people warm. I jumped into the room and saw two more Grenade rounds. I picked them up and aimed for the propane tanks. No sooner had the snake crawled into the room, I shot at the tanks, causing a massive explosion. The snake fell to the ground in a burning heap and I knew it was finally dead. I sighed a breath of relief and walked past it. As I did, I saw the tail move and I cursed myself for assuming it was dead, but before I could do anything, I felt a sharp pain in my arm. I gasped as I looked to see the snake had finally bitten me. I brough the grenade launcher up with my other hand and fired twice into its skull. It spased for a few seconds, then finally fell to the ground, bleeding massively through its head, I knew it was dead for good this time. But now I had been bit...dang. I cursed again as I headed for the sewers.

I made my way back to the bathroom and just before I headed up, I saw something glimmer in the water, I picked it up to find the second red jewel. Well, at least I could open the fireplace now. But I felt poison. How long was I going to live? I couldnt think as I climbed into the bathroom and made my way to the box. I pulled out a first aid spray and healed myself temporarily. I then picked up the other red jewel and made my way to the fireplace. I took out both medals on the mantle and fit the jewels into the slots. Then I put them back and the fireplace opened revealing a series of catacombs. Before I could take the time to marvel at this, my radio buzzed.

"This is Danny, over." I said.

"Danny? are you ok? we just heard an explosion." I heard the frantic voice of Amie say.

"No Im not fine...a zombified Cobra just bit me and I can feel the poison already." I said back rubbing my forehead.

"Ill be right there!" Amie yelled back. "I found a map and my daughter's room, where are you?"

I looked around. "Im in some sort of reception room."

"I know where you are...just sit tight and Ill be right there with some medicine." She said as the radio beeped again.

I looked at the catacombs and decided I wasnt up for this...Amie's help would be great and I decided to wait on the couch. For what seemed like an eternity, I waited. The minutes passed by on my watch. It had been officially three days since we had escaped the Tae-kwon-doe center. I sighed trying to think of the last time I had eaten...It had been back in the abandoned warehouse. The group had found some chips. But were chips really enough to go off of? I sighed as I realized I was thinking too much. I then stood up as I heard footsteps. I had no ammo and no more knives. I was completely defenseless. So if this was a zombie, I was guaranteed death. If not, then it was Amie and I would be relieved to see her. I then felt the poison jab into my heart and I fell down in pain. I looked up to see a frantic Amie bending over me with a needle full of a blue formula...and...I blacked out...

I suddenly awoke in the middle of Racoon, it was dark, thunder was overhead. A strange aura of must filled the air. I turned to look for anyone. I called out to anyone. No one was around. As I began to walk, I saw many zombies surrounding a person. I could hear the person scream and I ran as if in slow motion towards her. I brought up my gun and began to shoot. Twelve shots later and I reloaded, the zombies werent dying. I managed to glimpse the face of the woman screaming before the zombies bent over and began to feast. It was Zoe. I then shot as tears ran down my face. I had failed her again. Hadn't she died already? I screamed in anger as finally, the zombies fell in one shot each. I then bent over and looked at the lifeless Zoe, she looked the same as she had when the monster with the long bladed arms had ripped her apart. I cried as I held her hand, there was still a bit of warmth to them and tears ran down my face as I held it. For a moment the life seemed to draw out of Zoe, and then I felt something...movement? Her hand was moving!

"Zoe?" I asked trying to see if she was awake.

As I did this, she looked up with eyes that reminded me of the zombies. A low moan erupted from her and then she immediately jumped up and pushed me to the ground. I strained to keep her away, but she was moving faster than any of the other zombies. She then bit my thumb and pain erupted from it. I screamed as I lost my grip and she tore into my neck. She was still holding my hand. For a few moments...I felt...nothing.

I woke up in a cold sweat on a couch. I could feel something holding my hand and I tried to wriggle it free. It wouldnt come free. I screamed as my vision came into view and a hand covered my mouth. I then saw Amie's face come into view. She was feeling my forehead as she took her hand off my mouth.

"No need to scream, its only me." She grinned and pushed away hair that had fallen into my eyes. The dim light from the window made her glow. She looked like an angel.

"...Are we...still...in the hospital?" I gasped taking a breath. I still hadnt gotten over the nightmare that had occured just a few moments ago. It had seemed so real, the thumb bite...Zoe's dead saliva dripping onto my chest as it fell from her mouth.

"Uhh...where else would we be, silly?" Amie asked as I sat up. I then looked into her eyes for a moment. She looked back and slowly we bent towards each other...I then stopped and wondered what I was doing.

"Uhh...sorry." I said blushing as I slowly sat up.

"Huh? I...uhhh..." She said. For a moment or two there was an awkward silence as we couldn't look each other in the eye. Then I finally broke the silence.

"So...did you find your daughter? Am I cured?" I asked as I turned to look at her.

"My daughter may be alive...the doctors apparently forgot about her according to this journal and left her for dead. Its been a few days though, she could be near death. As for you, you have no more virus or poison in you." She said hopefully.

I felt my stomach tie up as I remembered the journal and the letter. Could the girl I had encountered earlier...I tried to shake the thought, but it just seemed too real. Thoughts flashed in my mind. 'They havent come to check up on me for at least a day now...' 'I met a man named Wesker today...' ' Dr. Marillo, we have decided to let you go...Sincerely...Albert...Wesker...'

"I found...her." I said suddenly as I hadnt had time to process this.

"Where is she?" Amie said getting slightly excited now. I could see her stand up.

I turned my head to hide the tears as I handed her the letter and the journal. "I found these in a room where a girl was lying dead on the bed...that is until she tried to bite me." I said trying to not face Amie.

"WHAT!" She shrieked as she slowly read the letter. A tear then formed in her eye as she slowly read the journal and I could see her choke as she read the last entry with the blood and ripped page. She then dropped the journal and fell into my arms.

"Yumie...was..." She cried. I could hear her still talking, but through her tears and sorrow, I couldnt understand anything. I held her there for a few moments on my shoulder. She was shaking and I tried to comfort her with soft words. She had done so much to try and see her daughter again, I couldnt even comprehend what she was feeling.

"Im...sorry." I whispered in her ear.

"One more day...and...she would have been ok...why did we stop to sleep?" She continued to cry as I stood up to support her. Her only daughter...taken by the zombies...she would be feeling lonely now. I had to be there for her. Everything...her job...her daughter...her life...ripped from her very eyes. A tear fell from my eye as I thought about it. After about five minutes she hugged me.

"Thank you..." She whispered.

"Anytime." I said as I comfortingly patted her on the back.

"Im sorry for the scene...I just..." she turned away.

"I understand." I said as then took her hand. To my surprise she then quickly turned back to face me and kissed me. I was at first surprised by this action, but slowly my arms came around her waist and I kissed her back. We stood there for a moment like that and then she stopped.

"Im sorry..." She said crying again.

I wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled. "No...Im sorry...sorry about what you lost...but we have to go on...for those we havent lost yet." I said.

"Yes...and...thank you for...finding those letters." She said as she slowly let go of my hand. "So..." She wiped a tear from her eye. "What did you find besides that letter?"

"I managed to find a secret passageway." I said pointing to the fireplace.

"I see...we should see what is down there then." Amie said as she headed for the fireplace.

"Ill go first." I then said stepping in front of her. "To make sure...there isnt anything that...can hurt you there." I said blushing slightly.

She then smiled slightly and took my hand as we headed into the secret passageway.

As I made my way into the dimly lit catacomb, I thought I heard something shuffle around. I held my gun up and Amie did the same as we slowly walked around. I couldnt see a whole lot and this entire room in a hospital, it really creeped me out. Why would they have this room in the hospital? Were they hiding something? Did they have a connection to Wesker? Is that why Wesker had come here? I shook the thoughts aside as I continued on.

"Amie...what exactly were you and Wesker doing here two days before the attack broke out?" I asked as I made my way down the cold, damp steps of the catacomb.

"How...did you find that out?" She asked as she then suddenly stopped. I could tell this was gonna be a big discussion, so I stopped also.

"It was in your daughters journal." I said. Amie then sighed and looked distant.

"We were here to check on developing t-virus experiments." She said as if trying to avoid the subject.

"So wait...experiments in the hospital..." I said as a lightbulb flashed on in my mind.

"Yes...we used terminally ill patients who were already pronouced dead and did experiments on them here. It was the safest way to carry out our procedures...this was one of the rooms where we did tests on subjects. Im sorry I didnt tell you sooner." She said. I began to suddenly look around.

"So you are saying...that...some of them may still be around?" I said.

"Quite possibly..." She said glancing around as well.

"Why are we in here then!" I suddenly shouted as I frantically heard another shuffling.

"You said there might be something in here!" She shouted back as she pointed her gun.

The two of us just looked at each other for a moment. Umbrella was doing experiments on terminally ill patients! GOOD GRIEF! THEY WERE SICK! I suddenly hated Amie for a moment. Why would she have been doing this knowing that her daughter could have been the next experiment? Or was there more to it? I decided not to jump to conclusions as I then focused my gun to the place behind me where the shuffling had stopped. I held up my flashlight, trembling as I did so. I moved it to the place where my gun was pointed and was surprised to see a girl. She had to be no older than eight and she had been crying.

"Dont...hurt me..." She said cowering in fear. "I thought you were that snake again." I could hear her cry.

"Its dead now." I said to her going up to her. "Are you alright?" I asked holding out my hand to her.

"Y-ye...yes..." she said taking my hand.

"What is your name?" I asked her.

"Leanne..." She said. "Yo-you can call me Lee though...everyone else does."

"Ok Lee...are you in here alone?" I asked.

"I wasnt for awhile, then the snake killed Dr. Margaret...she was taking care of me until about an hour ago..." she said shaking while pointing at something.

I shined my flashlight towards the object and it was the mangled body of a doctor. She had given her life to protect this girl...I really began to feel sorry for both of them. I then saw the doctor on top of a crumbled piece of paper. I bent down to pick it up. As I unfolded it, Amie looked over my shoulder and we both read it.

**Dear Dr. Margaret Inco**,

You are our last chance. The patient known as Leah is of utmost importance to us. We need her to be delivered to a team in the labs up in the Arklay Mountains. There you will be given food and shelter until a team from our company can come to get you. I heard about the incident in the hospital and I am terribly sorry, but you must do this for us...our company's future depends on it.

Signed,

**Trent**

Trent...where had I heard that name before. I began to scratch my head. What company? What was going on? I then saw a map in the body's pocket and I pulled it out. A red area in the Arklay Mountains had been circled.

"This is where we need to go...we have to get Leah there. If there is help, then we have to get to it." I said to Amie.

She nodded her head in agreement and then I held up the radio.

"Team Ricky, do you read, over?" I asked.

"Yeah we are fine, nothing big has gone on since the explosion. Are you two ok, over?" He asked me.

"We are fine and have found a survivor...meet us outside, we will take the emergency exit over." I said clicking off the radio.

I then took the little girl's hand. "You are gonna be ok." I said.

She nodded at me and the two of us headed back for the Reception room. Amie followed us. I then headed out to the helicopter pad and saw the emergency escape ladder. I watched as Amie went first, scaling down the ladder as if she had been doing it her whole life. Then Lee went next, obviously just as afraid as we were, but more timid. She slowly made her way down. Then I took one last look at the helicopter that had crashed earlier and the bodies I had needed to shoot earlier to survive. And I suddenly felt a new strength inside me. We had come so far and now we had a way out. I smiled for the first time in three days as I too made my way down the ladder.

**Now the group finally has a plan, will they be successful in the Arklay mountains? Or are they in for more than they can handle? Find out in my next post.**

Part 3


	3. To the Airport and Through the Forest

Part 3

June 12th 2035, 4 p.m. Racoon City Streets

I slowly made my way after Leanne. She was pretty brave for her age. I was impressed. She wasnt fast...but definitely brave. As we neared the bottom of the escape latter, I could see Kate, Ricky, and Chris coming out. Chris was being supported by Kate. Amie immediately jumped down when we reached the end of the ladder. It ended about two feet off the ground. Leanne was next and she kind of stumbled as she hit the ground, but recollected herself and headed over. I easily jumped from the ladder and landed. I then spun around.

"You three ok?" I asked the others. They all nodded their heads and then looked down the street. I could see many zombies ambling towards us and the moaning was increasing. That exit was now blocked to us.

"Ok here is the plan, we are to head to the airport, once there, we need to find some sort of transportation to get the heck out of here. We need to get to the Arklay mountains as soon as possible...there was a doctor who was gonna get a ride and..." I nodded towards the crashed helicopter in the side of the building. "They were too late." I then said.

"And who is this little girl?" Kate asked as she noticed Leanne.

"She is our ticket to the labs in the Arklay Mountains." I said. The others seemed a bit confused and I looked to see the zombies staggering about towards us. "We should get moving." I said as I quickly reloaded my gun. Ricky went first, followed by Kate with Chris, and then Leanne.

"Before you go Amie...I want to talk to you when we get the chance. I want to know exactly what went on in that hospital between you and Wesker." I said to her as she passed. She slightly nodded, understanding that she had a lot of explaining to do as she headed on. I then faced the moaning creatures, sickened by the sight of millions of zombies that had finally come within half a mile of the hospital. All these people...just days ago, had been people with regular lives...a story...a family. What had they lost do to some bizzare incident? I shook the thought as I then turned to follow Amie. We hadnt gone more than half a mile when I suddenly heard the moans ahead of Ricky. He brought up his shotgun as we continued and I could hear sounds all around me. Just then I heard a window break off of a skyscraper above us. Then...another...and another. I looked in the direction of the thuds from whatever had dropped and nearly threw up at the next sight.

Standing in front of me, were three humungous monsters. They each looked like mutated forms of the inside out creatures and had huge claws running down their left arms. Ricky looked at me and then to Kate and Chris. I turned my head.

"AMIE! GET THEM TO THE AIRPORT! NOW!" I shouted as the creatures walked towards us. I brought up my shotgun as did Ricky. I slowly counted in my head...three...the creatures took another step...two...I could hear the others running as the monsters opened their sickening mouths as saliva dripped from their fangs...one...I flicked off the saftey and one creature ran towards us...

"GO!" I shouted to Ricky as the two of us rolled out of the way shooting. The other two monsters then dashed for us and it was a mad scramble to pull my shotgun up and take aim. I didnt have time for that as I flipped backwards, kicking the monster in the head as I did so. I then launched myself into the air and blasted the first monsters head off. I had been extremely lucky it hadnt swiped at me. The creature fell dead into the crimson pool dripping from its head. I then turned to see that Ricky was narrowly avoiding the monster that was attacking him. I took a step to help him, but the first creature snarled as it headed for me.

I desperately wanted to help Ricky, but I knew that if I didnt take this creature out, it would be my untimely demise. I then tossed the shotgun aside...it was too slow...I had a lucky shot with the last creature, but the timing of the shotgun was too slow. I turned to face my opponent as I held up my hands. The creature brought back its claws and dashed at me. I grinned and then quickly got down and did a low kick, sending the creature to the ground next to me. I then did a quick vault and managed to kick the monsters stomach. My foot stung as I stood up and the monster recovered quickly. This thing wasnt ordinary...how had it come about? A monster this strong...to make a Tae-Kwon-doe's foot hurt after a single kick...when even bricks couldnt do a thing? I knew I was in trouble and I would need another way out. The shotgun was useless...

I didnt have time to think anymore as I turned to see the monster swiping furverously at me as it then charged. It was like a mad rhino, and I was running out of strength fast. I then saw a fallen piece of metal, as if from a lamppost, and I picked it up, countering the claw attack, the creature was so near my face that a bit of hot, steaming saliva dripped down my face. I then used up what little strength I had, and sent the monster sprawling backwards. I was used up...finished...I had nothing left. I stood there looking as the creature stood up...so this is what it was like to feel useless...knowing death is coming...and you cant do anything about it. I nimbly held the pole up as sweat poured down my face. Then, as if chance would have it, I saw a sign. It read gun shop...wait a minute...there had been a gun shop earlier Chris had been trying to get to. Was this monster...the thing we saw on our way to the school? I stopped thinking as I realized I had a slight advantage if I hurried and was lucky. I dropped the pole and with every ounce of heart pounding energy that I had and burst through the window of the gun shop.

Glass cut me as I barrelled through and I could hear the monster starting to come after me. I then scrambled to the back and looked quickly through the weapons. I heard the monster step on the pole I had dropped, crunching it in half and as it neared the store, my eyes lit up. I quickly pulled up the sub-machine guns and let them rip. Feeling the pulses of energy, I stepped forward. The monster was now falling to the ground. Every rapid shot fired, I could feel the monster growing weaker. It fell to the ground as I saw blood pour from pores now showing in its body. Its breath stopped as its eyes glazed over. And it was over as the humming of the guns died. I wearily looked at the second victim to have had the chance of fighting me on one of my luckiest days. I took a breath of relief as I then heard Ricky scream.

Oh yeah...I said running towards the scream. I could then see Ricky backed up in a corner of an alleyway by the final creature. He was trying to fire a shot, but either the bullet was a dud, or he had run out, because it was firing clicks. He had a look of pure terror on his face as the monster then brought it's claw up for the final blow. I had no time to think as I quickly picked up a trash can lid and threw it like a frisbee at the claw. It managed to draw the monsters attention to me, long enough for Ricky to make a run for it. The monster turned and only missed him by inches. He ran behind me and whimpered. This was amusing to me...I hadnt seen him whimper in awhile. I then held up my guns, but to my dismay the creature was already above me, about ready to strike. I quickly pushed Ricky back as I dove behind the creature.

The claw missed both of us by mere inches as the monster then turned to face me. I quickly formulated a plan in my head as I backed up into the alleyway. As the monster took a step, I quickly jumped in the air. I then ricochéd off the wall and fired a shot, I was firing at a wierd angle, so when the monster threw its claw at me, it wasnt able to quite reach. And I fired multiple shots before I had to turn and grab the window sill on the other side of the alley, I quickly scrambled to a nearby ladder and scaled up to the roof of the building. I had left Ricky for dead...shoot! My plan was failing.

But instead of turning to Ricky, the monster looked up with an evil, sharp toothed grin as it dug its claw into the wall of one building, and launched itself up to the roof in a swift display of strenght. It landed on its feet and looked up at me with hatred in its eyes. It had sufferend from me and Ricky and was weak...but willing to fight to the bitter end. I then quickly took a step back and realized that I was on the edge of the roof. I held up my gun and fired multiple shots at the monster as it then came up to me. No matter how many shots I fired, it seemed to move through them all. With its non clawed hand it then punched the gun out of my hand, and onto another part of the roof. It picked me up with this hand as if it was a natural born killer. I hoped Ricky was far away and helping the others at this point...cause it was now over for me.

I held my eyes tightly shut as I felt the monster shift, bringing its claw back. As I felt it jerk forward I heard a snapping noise and gasped as I looked up into the creature's eyes. They pierced through me as I felt pain sweeping through me. And then I was falling backwards. Grabbing onto the roof as I fell, I saw the monster's lifeless body tumble to the ground below. The snapping noise...had sounded like a gun...and the pain...just...fear? I looked at myself...no physical injuries, but I was stil dangling off of the roof of a building. I then saw a smoking gun point out from above and a hand reached out to mine. I took it and it helped me up. As I came over the peak of the roof, I saw Ricky straining to help me. It had been his gun that had finished off the monster...and...I was alive...

No sooner had Ricky helped me up, I turned to him. Both of us were exhausted and weak. I then looked over the side one last time and gulped at the thought of myself being there, in place of the monster.

"I...dont even want to try to figure out what those were..." I said breathlessly. "Lets...just...get out of...here asap." I said in between breaths.

Ricky nodded as the two of us wearily stood up. I ungracefully picked up the gun as I wobbled to keep my balance. The two of us eventually made our way back to the streets and headed towards the hospital, guided by a map I had found in the gun store...

**June 12th 2035, 4:30 p.m. Racoon City Streets**

Ricky and I arrived at the airport about thirty minutes after the fight with the mutated creatures. I was surprised to hear a few men talking inside...I hoped they werent with Umbrella and that I had sent Amie and the others into a trap. I held up my gun slowly as I approached, and as soon as I had reached the door I felt the tip of a gun come on my neck.

"Reach for the sky, and drop the weapon...we dont want no Umbrella people sneakin round these parts." A voice said.

I nearly lept for joy. "Did a group of people come here led by a woman?" I asked him.

"Wait a second...yeah! they are inside...why, do you know them?" He asked.

"Yeah I sent them here to wait for the two of us to get here." I said turning around.

I then heard Amie call my name as she came out running. The guy then took the gun away and motioned for Ricky and me to come inside. Amie looked worried as she hugged me and I hugged her back for a second as we then headed inside. As I walked, I saw about a dozen men with guns all in police outfits. They all read STARS, on their sleeves.

"What is going on Amie?" I asked as she then pulled me down to sit with her on a bench.

"When we got here, we found that about 12 stars members survived and are keeping a few doctors and hurt patients in the back. They are risking their lives to protect any survivors they found...and they have managed to keep this place free of zombies...its really amazing..." She smiled glancing.

"It does sound amazing...so now I have a question for you...are the others ok?" I said.

"Yeah...Chris is being treated in the back...Kate and Ricky are who knows where...and Leanne is with one of the Stars members, watching him shoot zombies down like this is a game." She laughed lightly.

I had to chuckle slightly for a second, but then I got a serious look on my face and looked at her. "Amie...what were you and Wesker doing in the hospital?" I asked her as I then put my hand on hers.

"Danny...I had business...Umbrella hired Wesker to watch my movements, they had distrusted me for a year...I had failed on a court case to try and save the company from ultimately failing as a worldwide power...and when I did...they turned on me...always monitoring me. Not giving me any details on what my work was for...it was h...so anyways we had a secret lab in the hospital. When patients were considered Terminal and agreed to a consensus, we tested them with the g and t-viruses. So we placed certain units there to monitor the patients and make sure nothing got out of hand. One day though...something went wrong...I had been called to check up on the men stationed there...Wesker naturally went with me. We went inside the room as usual and we came to find that one of the men had been bit by an infected patient...the other men were doing the best to help, but we had to end up killing him. As we left, I went to visit my daughter..." She nearly choked when she said 'Daughter.' "And after that we left. Then...things got out of hand...someone called me and told me that the infection had broken out in the hospital...Umbrella heard this and immediately blamed me. I did nothing...I swear...but apparently all of our men had become infected and were causing chaos...doctors were dying and patients were being eaten. This caused a mutiny and ended up the next day in my getting fired...on the way, someone sabotaged the main experimental room and caused every doctor, but myself, to die and come back...between that and the hospital...I would say that is where the virus originated. And thats all..."

I nodded my head. It sounded like she was just doing her job and they did have the approval of the patients before testing on them. So maybe...she wasnt a bad person after all...

"I think I see." I said.

"So what happened with you and Ricky?" Amie said as she then took my hand.

"Well...we took down the monsters and managed to find a city map with some new guns in the gun shop. I got some Sub machine guns that were fully loaded, and Ricky found a nice pair of custom handguns. We came to find that the machine guns were being prepared for the shop's owner...he had written that he was loading them, as the last resort to get his family out of the city alive, he had died on the way back to get the guns, by who knows what...we found his body and after he tried to take a bite out of ricky, I had to put him down. Anyways, we tried to get more weaponry, but all the other guns and weapons in the store had been crushed by some huge monster, or were too old to use." I said.

She nodded and then looked at me. "So...what now, I mean we still have to get to the mountains right?"

I smiled, "Well, as long as we can rest here for a bit, I say we take a small time off."

She smiled back at me. "They have some food in the back if you are hungry."

I stood up. "Boy am I ever!" I grinned and headed towards the back.

I saw they had a large supply of canned food and I quickly reached for a can of olives...I gobbled through them and tossed the can aside, it had been what...two days since I had eaten? Well, at least I would be losing some weight. I chuckled to myself at the thought as I then took a drink of water...I then put seven bottles into a small pack I had found at the gun shop and a couple cans of beans. It wouldnt last us long...but if the info was right and I could manage without food, we should be outta here long before we would run out. I then headed back out to the airport and saw the STARS member I had met back outside.

"So...Chris says you saved the lives of the small group that just arrived...you arent an ameteur at this are you? By the way...names Mitch...Mitch Canningway." He shook my hand.

"Well, its the first time Ive ever been put in survival testing before." I chuckled. "My name is Danny...so how long have you all be helping the surivors keep alive?" I asked him.

"For the last two days now when we learned that we had all survived...we would have gotten out of here if there was a helicopter...but some freakish monster came through before we could get here and trashed them all." He shook his head as he then looked at one Stars member shooting down a zombie. "We have been holding up pretty well though...we are hoping help comes soon, if not..." He sounded a bit distant as his gaze faded from mine.

I nodded my head. "Well my small group is on the way to the Arklay Mountains...the young one...Umbrella wants her alive...we figure we can hopefully get there and make a deal to have them get us out of here." I said.

"Did a little birdy tell you bout the girl?" The guy said with a smile.

"No, but a little letter that a little birdy may have dropped did." I chuckled.

We both stood there chuckling for a bit. It was good to laugh again. I felt safe for once in the nightmare of things.

"Well if its not much trouble, I wouldnt want to see some survivors die without some protection." He said holding up a powerful magnum.

"Great...Ill get the group and we could head out right away!" I said in excitement...things were looking up. But what was awaiting us in the Arklay Mountains? I shook my head as I went to get the others...we were almost homefree...

About an hour later, I had finished packing up for our last effort to get out of this city alive. I could see Amie helping Leanne tie her shoes. Amie had been doing quite a few things with Leanne in the past hour...maybe it eased the pain of losing someone about the same age. I brushed the thought aside as I saw Kate and Ricky coming. After them was Mitch supporting Chris. Mitch had a map and plans to get us to the labs. Kate then helped Mitch out by taking Chris and we were set to go after that. Mitch left first giving a slight wave and salute to another STARS member. Then Ricky followed behind him, and Kate, who was supporting Chris went after him. Leanne was next, and then it was just Amie and I, Amie followed Leanne...and flashed me a quick smiled. I put my hand on her shoulder for a moment and she stopped as if she was gonna turn around and hug me, but we both knew we had a mission...so she went on. I followed after her and then I turned around to look at the airport. Little did I know that it would be the last time I would ever see those people still inside, ever again...

June 12th 2035, 6:00 p.m. Racoon City Streets

Our small group swiftly made our way through the streets of Racoon. I ended up having to shoot a few zombies along the way, but for the most part, we really didnt run into much trouble. I was actually surprised at how smoothly this was going. After heading down a few alleyways, we made our way onto the main street of Racoon. We were very fortunate in finding a truck that Mitch was able to hotwire and get running. We all climbed inside as Mitch drove towards the edge of the city. The plan was that we were gonna head to the Ranger's station near the forest where we would refuel the truck, and then we would head as far as we could into the forest and go the rest of the way to the labs by foot. So we drove off. As we headed outside the city, I could see Amie holding a locket out of two pictures...one was blurry and I couldnt make it out, but the other looked like the zombish girl I had encountered back in the hospital. I must have been her daughter...my suspicions were confirmed when I saw a tear drop fall on the picture. I slowly put my arms around Amie to comfort her and she cried on my shoulder for awhile...a few minutes later she had calmed down and had drifted off to sleep. I felt really sorry for her as I glanced back at the city...listening to the moans of millions of zombies fade away...

June 12th 2035, 6:30 p.m. The Outskirts of Racoon

As we neared the station, I noticed that Amie was still sleeping, it wouldnt be a long nap, but I decided that she was too tired to care at the moment. I felt a tad drowsy myself. We then stopped and Mitch went outside the truck to fill it up. I then remembered something Chris had said to Kate earlier...something about wanting to know her last name, but then he looked into her eyes and knew something...

"Hey Kate..." I said to her trying to get her attention.

"Oh...you talking to me?" She asked.

"Are there any other Kates here?" I joked, and then I got serious. "How do you know Chris? Back in the city he wanted to know your last name and then he-"

"Yeah about that...its long and complicated..." She said interrupting me, as if she knew this question was coming back to haunt her.

"I want to know..." I said curiously.

"Alright...well to start off, my mother's maiden name is Jill Valentine. Jill used to be with Chris in the STARS program. For a long time they seemed to get along well. After the mansion incident, they got a bit more close, then Chris disappeared off to Europe and Jill was stuck in Racoon for the first outbreak. She worked extremely hard to try and get out and along the way, she met up with another survivor named Carlos Olivierra. Together, they cooperated and escaped the city. To try and get over the Racoon event, Carlos and my mom became close, they eventually ended up marrying each other and I was their daughter...They are still married and Chris never got over that. He thought that my mom and him would end up together...so they havent spoken to each other for quite some time...my dad always said I had my moms eyes..." She said.

"I see..." I replied. I would have said more, but just then, Mitch jumped back into the truck and we were off again...into the forest...

June 12th 2035, 7:00 p.m. Racoon Forest

On the way into the forest, I saw a downed truck on the side of the road. As we passed I saw the dead driver lying just beside it. He had many fang marks on him and I wondered what had happened...and then I saw it. On the side of the truck, in big, black, and bold letters, it said, 'ZOO TRANSPORT'. I glimpsed many opened cages as we continued on and I gulped, hoping that none of the animals were...too dangerous. As long as they werent like that humungous snake I had faced off earlier in the hospital, I suspected we would be fine. I pushed the thought aside as about a mile later, we stopped. I slowly woke Amie as she stirred. Soon the entire group was out of the car, Mitch then stepped forward.

"Ok all of you, the plan...stick close to me, I have our way into the mountain lab so just try to keep close to someone with a gun if you cant use one, and if you can use one, keep those who cant, safe." He said. We all nodded as he then gave those of us who could use guns, a grenade launcher with five rounds.

"These grenade launchers only have a few rounds, so use them in emergencies only..." He instructed. We all nodded our heads again and then we headed off into the forest. I noticed that it was getting dark as we walked on and I checked my watch...seven o' clock. It would be getting extremely dark soon and I quickly took out the three flashlights I had packed and gave one to Mitch, one to Ricky, and kept the third for myself. For about an hour we continue forward in the dark, it was amazing how the STARS member was able to navigate, he later informed us that the stars helped him figure out where things were on the map, but I think he was trying to show off.

It became so dark, to the point where, if I didnt have the flashlight, I wouldnt have been able to see a thing. As we neared what seemed to be a river, I heard something rustle in the bushes nearby. Amie had heard it also and kept Leanne close to her. I then held up my MP-100s as two figures stepped out of the bushes. I clicked the safety off and one figure screamed.

"DONT SHOOT US PLEASE!" a feminine voice yelped at the sound of my gun.

I then shined my flashlight on the two figures and saw a man and a woman.

"Im begging you...we have been through h please help us..." the man said.

"What are your names and what are you doing out here?" I questioned the two.

"My name is John...and this is my wife Raine... please dont hurt us...we were camping...and then people started eating other people and it was chaos...we barely made it out...and my gun...its empty... help us... please..." The man said.

I sighed and motioned for them to follow us and with a relieved look on their face, they followed. I handed John my hand gun. "Know how to use it?" I asked him.

He nodded his head as he took the gun. Our group then continued on. I could feel the ground becoming rockier under my feet as we continued on, I suspected that we were near the Mountains now. I then felt Amie slip beside me and I caught her and helped her maintain her balance. For a moment we looked into each others eyes and then we eventually just continued on. As we made our way into the rocky Terrain, I could see a few lights off in the distance.

"There are your labs..." Mitch said as we continued on.

I marveled at the building all the way up here. As we neared the labs, I heard some rocks above us shift and a few tumbled down. I looked up with the flashlight pointed up to see zombified baboons staring hungrily at us.

John, Amie, Ricky, and Mitch also saw the baboons and as they snarled and howled at us, Amie stayed back to protect the others as about five baboons jumped in front of us I quickly brought up my MP-100s. Mitch looked confident and took on two of them. John, Ricky and I each took on one. The baboon I faced off with began to swipe at me and I had to jump back to avoid being hit. I then fired off a few rounds with the MP-100s and the baboon hissed. It backed off slightly and then leapt at me. We collided and rolled a bit, it was a miracle that we hadnt fallen off the mountain yet. I then jumped up and fired a few more rounds. I heard Ricky cry in triumph as a baboon fell over the cliff, most likely to its doom. Then I heard another baboon die as a gurgling sound emitted from it, Mitch had finished off one. I then brought out the grenade launcher and blew off the head of the baboon I was fighting. I then saw John and Ricky take down the other baboon...only one left. I then saw Mitch holding onto the side of the cliff as the baboon reached down to bite his hand. I quickly punched the baboon away and brought up my MP-100s and fired until the creature was dead, I then helped Mitch up and he looked gratefully at me.

We then looked back to Amie, Leanne, Kate, Chris, and Raine. We stood there for a moment to catch our breaths, and then we continued on...soon we arrived at the labs, and I reached to open the door...


End file.
